


war of hearts

by narcissusjpg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, if u hate angela "white devil" ziegler like we do this is the place for u, onesided reaper76? everyones in love with gabe, so chapter 2 has a forced kiss in it so beware k?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissusjpg/pseuds/narcissusjpg
Summary: Sombra tries her best to stick to her mission as a double agent in overwatch. But a very beautiful architech manages to distract her from spying for Talon...





	1. chapter 1

"You're getting MARRIED? Seriously? Someone actually likes you?"

"Unrealistic. I know."

Sombra tried her best not to laugh, her brown eyes gleaming in amusement. Jesse took off his hat and placed it on the bar.

"To…" Sombra wiggled her eyebrows.

"You won't know him."

"I know everything. And everyone. That's sort of my gimmick Jesse."

The snow fell slowly on the frozen ground outside the warm wooden cabin that served as a bar which Sombra and Mccree sat in.

"Ever heard of the Shimadas?"

"THE EMO ONE?" she almost screamed.

"No, no! the younger one. Yaknow, this tall-" he gestured with his hand how tall his husband-to-be is. "Green hair, robotic ass?"

"Ugh." She groaned. "MEN! You're all so useless." Little did she know she was the world's second biggest lesbian, after lena "lesbian" oxton.

"How 'bout you? Any ~special someone~?" he took another sip of his drink, a drink that defiantly didn't lack alcohol.

She giggled. "I'm waaaaay to good for anyone. No one deserves all of this." She gestured at her face and raised an eyebrow.

"Funny." He looked somewhat worried. "My dad used to say something like that too." He sighed. "He really did not love anyone. Well. At least I have Fareeha, and papi and Genji. And you!"

"You don't even know me. And I think you've been past ,,tipsy,, for the last hour."

"Means it's time to! For starters, what's your name hacker cinderella?"

"it's…." she stopped. "I won't tell you just yet."

Sombra pulled her tight curls into a high ponytail, her silver bracer, adorned with the overwatch symbol, shining on her hand. She felt the missing tracking chip previously installed in it, and the lighter weight of Talon's bug she planted there. Her trench coat was slightly oversized, and matched her purple high cut jeans.

"ughhhhhh." He groaned. "I really don't want to do this mission I don't wanna deal with Vishkar again….." he took another sip. And another one. "We're friends right? You're coming to my wedding yeah? Not like a work thing… but like…. A friend thing…"

"I've been here for like a week Jesse."

"I really love him yaknow?"

"Again, I know everything."

Her phone buzzed.

"Ya girlfriend?" he teased.

"Shut up."

The message was from the fake phone number she knew her Talon teammates were using.  
'qxmn nxy uord mky vho chzgu chgn ckzgb nxzl zl m FZLLZHG' was the code, which she cracked in seconds – 'what the fuck are you doing dont drink this is a mission'. Gabe came up with the key for that one.

'relax Gabe I just got myself an invitation to an overwatch agent's WEDDING I know what I'm doing' she translated into the code quickly.

'lets just get the job done. And STOP calling me gabe'

"who you talking to?" he said, his dark dreadlocks falling on his face.

"just checking info with 76." She said too quickly.

"G-D I hate that dude. Always 'I'm not Jack anymore, Jack Morrison is dead' yada yada yada, but he still asks us to call him sir? Just die already dude."

Her phone buzzed again. 'jajaja nice'

"let's call it a night and we'll talk when you're sober, okay?"

"Merry Christmas Rara."

"I'm Jewish."

"So am I but I love holidays."

"go to sleep Jesse."


	2. chapter 2 - diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey this is one of the authors idk where to put a warning so im putting it here - deppression, repetitition, murder, family abuse, sexual assault (forced kissing). most of the chapters wouldn't be like that.

It took Genji time to learn how to tell his fiancé secrets. He used to sit on their bed, twirling his fingers with his partner's. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry – he'd repeat. Jesse missed it when he was away – the touch, the whispering, the intimacy.

Jesse opened his bag, pulling out a paper, words scrambled across it in black. He knew what it was – and he feared it. Genji told him he'd send a piece from an old diary, and he guessed this was it.

'Jesse, my love, my prince charming – I'm translating a part from Japanese that you could understand' the first line said.

'I'm scared. He looked too serious. He'd kill me. He'd kill me. He'd kill me.

I love him. I really do. He's the most important person in the world. I love him I love him I love him and he wants to take it away.

He walked into my room this morning. I wasn't alone. The face he gave me. I'm so sorry brother, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry.

I love you please don't hurt me

I know he will. He has to.

He loves me and he has to hurt me.'

Jesse put down the paper, sitting on the motel's bed, he tried his best to stop the tears. He twirled his dreads, trying to find comfort in the repetitive movement. He found another piece, dated a month after the one he just read.

'I deserved it. I should've gotten my arm ripped off and shot in the head. Why. Why did that disgusting doctor save me? The doctor. She's slightly older than me – two years I think. I guess she's 19. She said I'm beautiful, that I'm her best creation. Don't I deserve a thank you kiss for that? She says. She grabbed the back of my neck and pushed thin pink lips into my ugly scarred ones. I didn't want to but she didn't ask. I didn't I didn't I didn't. She told me she's proud of me. That she loves me. If she loved me why did she hurt me?'

The doctor called me again. I don't want to go. Never again. I don't want to see her.

Jesse doesn't care I'm ugly. He calls me beautiful and smart and pretty-boy. The only ones that called me beautiful tried to touch me. Even back home. They called me pretty and brushed my hair and kissed my neck and took my pants off. But it's not the only thing that Jesse wants. But I do. He does all of that but he looks at me like I'm the most fantastic thing ever created. I don't understand. I'm ugly but he treats me like the prince I'm not. I'm disgusting but he doesn't care. He loves me and doesn't hurt me. and I love him too.

And Fareeha. She says I'm cute, and she's too little to want me sexually. She wanted me like a brother - but the only brother I ever knew was Hanzo. I didn't tell her. I didn't tell her I told him everything. He was just worried – he didn't want to hurt me. I didn't tell Jesse or Gabriel or Jack. And defiantly not the doctor. '

Jesse closed his eyes, hugging the letter close to his chest, trying to comfort the person that wasn't there.


	3. chapter 3 - Gaybriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone just loves gabe it's Le Fact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's a consistent storyline i only know fillers. (im joking the storyline will come later on) anyways we are all hate Angela "cishet white devil" Ziegler

"Wow, the summer really got us huh?” Jack took off his blue jacket, staying in his tank top. He slouched over his chair very unsexily, spreading his legs to appear more masculine.   
Gabriel sighed but didn’t say anything. He turned to the air conditioner and squinted.   
"Morrison, why is there a sword in the a.c.?"  
Jack ungracefully ignored the question. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?" he laughed awkwardly.  
At some point or another, most members of Overwatch had some level of crush on Gabriel Reyes. Unfortunately, Morrison didn’t grow out of that crush and acted like an ungraceful gay peacock every time Reyes was around. Morrison thought he had an actual chance with Gabriel, and that Gabriel liked him back, even though he had the least chances out of all Overwatch members, considering he was an ass.  
Jesse sat on his chair, his face in his hands, soft sounds of laughter coming from his mouth. Genji's hand rested on his boyfriend's thigh, politely trying not to laugh, and trying to stay as far as he could from Angela. Fareeha sat on the table, eating toffee Ana gave her. Ana laughed so hard she started coughing.   
"Wow Jesse, I wish I had a good friend like you have Genji!" Angela said with a complete poker face. Ana managed to somehow laugh even harder.   
"Wow Jesse, I wish I had a girlfriend like you have Genji!" Fareeha mimicked the Doctor. Ana hugged her daughter and ruffled her hair. She raised her right.  
Neither Genji nor Jesse tried to stop their laughter anymore. Gabriel had his eyes on his phone's screen, smiling for the first time that day. "Texting your ~secret girlfriend~, Gabriel?" Angela teased. Jesse laughed so hard he almost hit his boyfriend. "You know I'm married, right?"  
"What." Jack almost spat out his drink.  
"I have a husband."  
"A husb- why didn’t you tell us??" he added.  
"No one asked and you didn’t need to know. I'm your commander, not your boyfriend, Morrison."   
"Damn, he won't recover from that burn." Jesse said quietly.  
"You…." Gabriel looked very confused. "You all met him; I literally bring him to every office party……"  
"You knew about that?" Angela asked the others.   
"You ignored the wedding ring on his finger for like three years??" Ana almost screamed.  
"You…. You know I live with my Abbas* right….." Jesse added.   
"I can somewhat bear you ignoring me being a gay but ignoring my Abba's gayness is very….. insulting."  
(Abba means father in Hebrew)  
"Is someone else here gay and didn't tell me?" everyone but Angela raised their hand.  
"I'm like….. bi if that counts." Genji said.   
"Yeah it does babe." Jesse answered.  
"B…..babe? what do you mean by that?" Angela was shocked. "Genji are you-"   
Fareeha got off the table, and stood confidently in front of Angela, separating between her and Genji. She crossed her hands, raising an eyebrow.  
"Fareeha, let me pass I want to talk to Genji."  
"You see, I'm not going to let you."   
Jesse pat his little sister's shoulder, standing behind her. Far taller but not as confident.   
"Stay here." The young girl told Jesse, then ran to Genji, hugged him, giving him soft kisses on his face plate. She held his hand, caressing it. She poked her tongue out at Angela. Genji hugged the young girl back, her short curls under his chin.


End file.
